


tired of the city, scream if you're with me

by smellbig



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i literally had this doc titled 'avalance fic bc im gay and bored' so, i need to write an essay but i did this instead lmAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellbig/pseuds/smellbig
Summary: Sara was hurting, she could feel it. It was unexplainable, but even from miles or millennia away, there was something, a thread, trying to pull them back together.-Or, i really wanted to write fic using "take yourself home" by troye sivan and now maybe i accidentally created A Thing (TM)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	tired of the city, scream if you're with me

**Author's Note:**

> it's been actual Years since i've written some gay shit and i've just been in my feels lately so i had to write this. go listen to "take yourself home" by troye sivan first so you can get The Vibe for this fic. or don't, i can't control you. also i definitely didn't reread this after i wrote it so all mistakes blame on me

_i’m tired of the city,_

_scream if you’re with me…_

Sara was hurting, she could feel it. It was unexplainable, but even from miles or millennia away, there was something, a thread, trying to pull them back together. Ava gripped the umbrella’s handle tighter and sped up her pace, weaving through the streets of Seattle during the 1962 World Fair as fast as she could.

It was an anachronism, of course, that brought her to the Pacific Northwest. Some demon was trying to plant EMP projectors on top of some of the most iconic skyscrapers and was planning to sneak into the buildings while they were still in construction to get to the top of the towers. The team had pinpointed the Space Needle in Seattle and the CN Tower in Toronto as potential targets, but they weren’t sure where he’d be headed first. Ava had Nate and Charlie on the ground with her, and Sara was working with the others in 1976 Toronto, trying to find any clues as to what the demon was up to. 

Ava was trying to focus on her side of the mission - she really was - but there it was again, that pang in her heart that said Sara was in trouble. Actually, it wasn’t in her heart. It was in her side, sharp like an arrow through her abdomen. She skidded to a halt as her eyes flashed around wildly, as if Sara might appear right there in front of her.

“Ava?” she heard over the comms, Charlie’s accent obvious even through the sound of rain pounding down around them. “We lost you in the crowd. Where are you?”

She had always heard that Seattle was a gorgeous city, but ugly gray skies faded into uglier, grayer buildings and it felt like it was all collapsing inwards.

For a moment, she thought she caught a glimpse of Nate overtop the bustle of people, but it vanished in a moment. The crowd pushed around her, seemingly oblivious to the downpour. Faces flashed and faded instantly, and Ava remembered why exactly she hated crowded spaces. It was just too much.

She began to push her way through again, turning into the first alley she could find to catch her breath. Charlie and Nate were still calling her name on the comm but as she crumpled to the ground, all Ava could think was that it wasn’t here, it wasn’t in Seattle, not in 1962. The city was consuming her, like a wet towel, and she thought about screaming, just for a second.

 _Breath_ , she thought. _You can do this. Okay._ Ava pushed herself off the ground, still shaking. _Sara might need you_.

Ava reached for her earpiece and was surprised by how sure she sounded. “We need to go to Toronto.”

Nate breathed a sigh of relief, but Charlie had some words. “Bloody hell Ava, where are you?” 

“Some alleyway. Doesn’t matter. We need to get to Sara and the others. Meet me at the jump ship,” she commanded, and began to sprint again.

_sad in the summer,_

_city needs a mother…_

It was hard to balance it all. Sara didn’t _need_ saving really, she never did. Anyone who knew Sara knew she could handle herself just fine, thank you very much. But at the same time, to Ava this was her girlfriend, the love of her life. If Sara was in trouble and she _didn’t_ come to her rescue - well, then maybe she was a heartless clone after all.

They landed safely in Toronto, the jump ship linking with the Waverider smoothly. Ava hopped off first, heading for the clothing fabricator in her and Sara’s room to retrieve a more 70s-style outfit. “Gideon, what’s the status of the others?” she called as she stripped out of the soaking wet pantsuit which clung to her arms and legs.

“There’s no need to worry, Ms. Sharpe. Everyone’s fine and they’re on their way back now.” 

Ava dropped the bell-bottoms and sighed, flopping onto the bed in just her bra and panties. She knew she was getting the covers wet which would piss her off any other day, but right now she was too exhausted to care. It felt like she had been running through the Seattle streets for days, waiting for a sign of anything significant, but it had all been a waste. And if Sara had been hurt, she would’ve for sure thought herself responsible. She didn’t want to think of it.

She could feel the pain in her feet already, like she’d worked an eight-hour shift at a grocery store. Ava winced and spread her toes, knowing damn well it would hurt in the morning.

Not moving from the end of the bed, Ava pulled a blanket up from the floor and draped it over herself lazily and had Gideon turn on the fireplace in the corner, hoping to get just a moment’s rest before the rest of the team returned…

_and boy i know you’re eager,_

_but it just might destroy you..._

Soft lips flirted with her skin, just barely. Ava shifted, feeling hair brush against her cheek. Again, she felt a kiss placed gently, this time right below her ear, and she breathed in deeply. The scent was undeniable. _Sara._

“Babe,” Ava murmured. Her love hummed in return, patiently waiting for the drowsiness to subside. “How did the mission go?” 

Sara chuckled, and as Ava opened her eyes finally, she let out a sheepish, “Well…”

“Oh my god, Sara!” Ava scanned her body quickly, noting the large gash over her right eye, but focusing on the bandage on her exposed midriff. “What- are you-?” Ava was cut off as Sara pushed a chaste kiss to her lips.

“It’s okay. Just part of the job.” Sara shrugged, but she was smiling, teasing Ava. 

Ava pushed off the blanket, sitting up. “This isn't funny, Lance. You got shot, I mean…” She trailed off. It was ridiculous to act like they hadn’t seen each other beaten and bruised a hundred times before. But something about this time was different. Ava looked down at her own side, wincing, but there was nothing. “I can’t explain it.”

Sara noted that Ava was about 80% naked, but that would have to wait. She scooted herself next to the older woman, taking her hand. “Explain what, baby?”

“I felt it, Sara. When you got hurt. I could tell you were in pain, on my side, here.” She pointed on her stomach to the same spot where the bandage was on Sara. They locked eyes, Sara’s playful nature fading. 

Her brows scrunched up, and Ava knew that meant she was thinking hard. “The loom,” Sara whispered finally, tapping her fingers against the bedsheets. Ava cocked her head, waiting. “Yes, it’s the loom. Charlie told me about it a while ago, something about tangled strings.”

“What do you mean?”

Sara shook her head. “I remember it, from when she first told me she was Clotho. She said that sometimes two threads would get tied together, spun as one.” Ava watched closely as Sara looked down at their entwined fingers. “Spun, measured, and cut. As one.”

Ava breathed deeply. It made sense in a way. From all the Avas, in all the timelines, she had found Sara. The whole “soulmate” thing never really appealed to her but Sara did seem like her perfect match, her other half, like a thread she was ever entangled with.

“I guess we need to talk to Charlie, then.”

_talk to me,_

_there’s nothing that can’t be fixed with some honesty…_

“Sometimes it just happened, mate.”

Charlie might have been halfway through her fourth scotch on the rocks when the couple found her, but she hadn’t missed a beat when Sara brought it up. Charlie had explained that it was rare that two threads would be tied, that the Fates left the matchmaking up to “Aristophanes and that fucking baby with an arrow,” but her job as the spinner was to let the threads out as they came. 

“If they were tied, then it was Fate,” she had explained, her speech slightly slurred, or maybe it was just that accent again.

Ava shook her head. “But why now? If we’ve been linked since you spun the loom, then why am I just feeling her pain now?” Sara gripped her hand tighter.

“And I haven’t ever felt a thing.”

“You’re a fucking Paragon now, Sara. I mean, anything’s possible.” Charlie shrugged. “I never heard anything about other linked threads feeling each other’s pain. They may have been soulmates or whatever, but just because they were linked didn’t mean they lived at the same time. We wove the threads independent of the bloody timeline.” She flailed a hand at the Waverider around them. “I don’t remember most of the threads at all, but I know for sure I wove two threads once, a boy from Egypt in the 12th century and a boy from New York City in the 1980s.” She shrugged. “I’m not sure any have ever lived at the same time.”

Ava scratched her head. _Spun, measured, cut._

“They would live for the same amount of time then, right?” It was falling into place in Ava’s head, the weaving of lives, the end of days. “Sara and I…”

Charlie shrugged, sipping slowly. “I can’t know for sure, but I imagine when one string is cut, the other will be, too.”

_if i’m gonna die,_

_let’s die somewhere pretty..._

“Maybe here it’s different,” Sara sighed. “We’re linked stronger, or something, in this multiverse.” 

They were sitting on a rooftop bench somewhere in Hollywood, California. The view expanded outwards to the endless sea of lights flashing on the highways and in the city below, but they were alone up here. It had sort of become their go-to place when even their room on the ship was too crowded, too closed in - some swanky rooftop bar after hours, watching the sunrise over Los Angeles.

Ava pushed closer to her, reaching for a hand to hold underneath the blanket they shared. “Charlie’s right. You’re the Paragon of Destiny.”

Sara huffed. “I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do with that anyway. I just…” she motioned up and down her body, “feel the same.” 

Smiling, Ava moved a lock of hair off her forehead. “I don’t need you to be anyone different, Sara.” Her blue eyes were piercing as always, but they were softening like they did when they were alone. Ava hadn’t seen it anywhere else, the sickenly sweet side of this badass woman, and it felt like a secret they shared, something that even Gideon couldn’t see. She moved a finger to Sara’s chin, sliding it slowly along her skin just to watch the blush creep up from her neck. “You’re beautiful.”

Sara’s eyes fluttered closed as Ava kissed her neck, nibbling. There was something about this woman that got to her every time. “Ava,” she breathed.

“Yes, baby?”

“Take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo should i continue, or? i didn't intend to write a second part to this at first but idk maybe there's something there. it's been a while, i'm rusty.
> 
> come talk gay shit with me on twitter @lgbtqsyd


End file.
